Princes of Ice
by thenewjubi
Summary: His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the only child of the Ice king. His heart turned frozen watching his insane father loss all since between reality. The boys heart frozen balancing his kingdom, father, and the treat of war. A child with the heart of a warrior. Unable to find what love truly is. Can he find the warmth of another person in the rising war or loss his mind just like the King
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki, only child of the lord of the Ice. The heir of the land and true 'king' of the frozen kingdom. His father mind faded from his crowns power creating him an unfit ruler of the land. Under the fourth law of the twelve table 'When a Father becomes mentally ill or unable to work their heir shall take their belonged. And so this law was placed granting a young child no older than what appeared to be fourteen ruled the land. As the years went by the child completed no one thought was possible. Creating peace to the land breaking the long battle between the Shatter shield and Immortal words. A war that raged for hundreds of years after an all out fight between the clan leaders and Naruto himself. Yet nothing else is that known about him, he like his people were isolated from the world. Ignoring the kingdoms around them as they only cared for themselves.

* * *

><p>"Hmm." A man approaching twenty mumbled under his breath reading the Enchiridion under his breath. This was his last hope really. An old book that lasted far beyond the war that scared and shifted this very earth into a whole different world. This land wasn't even called earth anymore, she was renamed Ooo, and Aaa. Each land is made from a large amount of kingdoms the were named after the civilians. Ice kingdom, the people their adapted to the harsh climate. And sop forth and so forth. Each adopting a religion, government and so forth.<p>

"Did you find what you need young hero?" A small elderly man asked a large key as a hat. He wore a plain baby blue robes as he sat on the table watching the fist to past the test since that dog and girl adventured here so long ago. They were rather different those two humans. Fionna was filled with life and happiness determine to save anyone on this healing world. She reminded him of Billy and Canyon so much. Yet this man was the complete opposite, he had two goals and only two goals. His father cursed released, freeing his mind from the darkness of the crown. The crown, such evil it was. A spirit that clung to a life tightening his grip until he ruled over the mind. With out a host the creature is cold, frozen, dyeing slowly. It why needed a warmth that only came from a host of a pure heart. Yet, like the creatures of the void it wanted more and more. It took control of the host, not compromising, taking everything by force until there is truly nothing left. His second goal was simple, rule his kingdom in peace. An impossible goal, when he rules the second largest kingdom with maybe the strangest military force it couldn't be.

"I'm no hero old man. And this immortal Library, what is that?" He asked looking at a library rumored to be ruled over the owl of eternal knowledge and power. It spoke that the library it's self connected all information of well everything. If this was true, he could finally find the truth for his strange life line and his father insanity.

"Defeating the Lich in mortal combat, saving the bubblegum princess, Jake, little Fionna and Ooo, Aaa its self. In every ones eyes that hear that tale you are a hero." A rather deep yet lisp voice echoed in the candle lighted room. Naruto had a light rare smile seeing non-other than his sensei the great hero Billy. The man was simple massive, no other way to describe him. Standing well over twenty feet even. Even if he was in his old age he was still a walking tank. The man was rather old, nearly bald as his snow-white beard reached his knees. The man used his blade as a crush as he walked towered the two.

"The lich is a force of nature, something like that can't be killed." Naruto said knowing fully well the thing was still living. If that's what you would call it. It was a deathless, something even death fears. Death himself is a soul, a living thing. A deathless could destroy souls like a crippled bug. No one could kill the lich, yet it could life away from something immortal. That's something that would make a god tremble in his boots.

"Yes I know Naruto, but beating the lich in Combat is still an impressive feat. Like the Biju, after death they need to rebuild their very body." He said looking at the child trying to show him what he was. He was no child ruling over a brutal land chasing after a cure for a hopeless old fool, no he was a hero looking for no reward. A true hero, is someone who safes the week expecting nothing in return. Someone willing to risk their life for a total stranger. A hero is something only a few every thousand years could become.

"It's been two years Billy, he should be revived by now." He mumbled copying down the details of the book.

"The eternal Library. Hmm, interesting. The brother of the Cosmic Owl guards the library. After the first flame lord destroyed every record of his land he become very blood thirst to his visitors. It's said that foxes are his knowledge seekers." Billy said looking at the hero hand book. All secrets lie in this little book, not only that but it could open so many secrets. Like the spell to open the doors of the Shadows Isles and the dreaded Void. He would rather die than see this little book fall in the hands of the lich. "And no your little partner Kurama wouldn't know where it is. He isn't a fox." He said looking at the teen.

"Yes I know. He's a mass of magic given a life. He just chose to be a fox-like creature or something like that." Naurto said mumbling the last part. Aww Kurama, his brother, partner, best friend, the largest pain in the ass in this world. The damn thing drove him insane. Yet, he loved the fucking fox's, magic creature, demon thing.

"Though I think my old friend Hiruzen Sautobi might know where it may lay. He is rather knowledgeable with the spirits and what not. If I recalled he's still living in the breakfast kingdom" Billy said looking at the boy.

"And if he isn't their?" Naruto asked packing to leave the small place.

"In a coffin." He said chuckling a little at his bad joke. One way to deal with old age was to joke about it. Make a negative into a positive. "Damn 6 pm already. Well bedtime." He said before slowly but surly walking away.

"Well." Naruto started looking over at the key holder. He simple signed looking at the small man. He was asleep just like Billy. Damn old man could get out the door before he passed out. "I really need new friends." He mumbled putting the book in a bag before performing a teleporting spell.

* * *

><p>"Why is it always me?" Princes Bubblegum asked herself pacing through her personal Ice cell. Yep that right, her personal ice cell, She had her own name written in ice. And not just only her name written in ice, but the cell itself had pink walls and carpet. That's how often she is captured. A pain really, the Ice King wasn't a threat ether. More of an idiot than anything. Yet being kidnapped again by this loon wasn't the worst part of the deal. She was in her nightgown. Now normal princesses most likely had a normal nightgown; but she didn't. She was wearing her pink lingerie dress. She was feeling lonely and wanted to feel not just beautiful like she was, but sexy. God she wished she had a man, but the candy people were well her children. The male rulers were well assholes and well there wasn't really any other men, for some strange reason this world lacked them. God maybe she could convince Marceline. "Get your head straight." She mumbled banging her head against the wall waiting for Fionna and Jake to arrive and rescue her for the tenth hundredth time.<p>

"Hello Princess." An elderly light voice spoke causing the princess to groan. She looked at the king that stood outside of the cell. His skin was the color of Ice, his nose reaching rather abnormal lengths. Light blue shimmering eyes that seemed rather distant, it was as if he wasn't there at all. He had long hair ending below his shoulders, a beard ending just above his waist. He wore a blue as ice robe covering his old body. Yet that wasn't the drew attain, his crow. The three spike each the same designee resembling a skyscraper. The gold plant with in the outline. Each one having a large red clear ruby with something seem too be streaming withing. The outer lair of the towers had strange symbols written with in, a different language maybe? Bubblegum always tried to find any known symbols that resembled the strange art hoping to cure this strange man. However she was unable to find those strange markings, yet she was unable to find anything. The crown open showing yet another ruby connecting the far left and right side to the middle and into a fur ring and silver ring.

"I wound like you to meet someone." He said opening the cage leading the princess through the frozen castle. Bubblegum looked at the man a little surprised. He seemed calm, loving, genital, warm. A feeling the Ice king never had shown her before this moment. She didn't believe the man could be so man waved his hand melting the door leading to rather large room. Pb just stood there with the rotten old man no sure what he was showing him. Probable something something about becoming his wife. She blinked rather surprised seeing multiple men and women walk through multiple doors. No doubted they where from this land. Those massive blue men armored to the teeth, than the shorter ones no doubt being some of the strangest scribes in history. His ability in code-breaking different codes were simple legendary.

"My child's name Is Uzumaki Naruto. Japanese if I'm correct." He said running his hands trough his bread ignoring the shocked look the princess had. No doubt surprised he of all people could have a child. "It's a sad time when a father doesn't remember how they been granted such a name. Or when they can't remember the voice and face of the mother. My child, I worry over him. He is worried about the land and it's people. The only thing he is worried about. I fear this may go so far he would shut everything from his own personal life. Not relying on anyone, not able to be caught as you fall from the sky is a hard fall. I believe a loving heart of a wife may be a cure. that and well I'm old, and I need grandchildren to spoil before I pass." He said describing his son. "It became so hard he stopped talking to his best friend. A girl he called a sister." He mumbled looking at the emotionless child as he heard the people out. He was so caring, risking his own physical and mental health for them.

"I see." Pb mumbled knowing such a feeling. Her mind, everything she saw, felt, heard. She calculated hundreds upon thousands endings each one completely different from the last. Billy taught her at a tender age, that never leave your heart open to the world. How it would hesitate to rip your heart out and crush it in pleasure. She may have token those word far to serious, but she was young. After seeing first had the power the lich had becoming the only one to surviving his gaze into those bloody green eyes. She believed what her mind was speaking to her, that the world was a cruel place. No longer beautiful after the past life scared the world with their power weapons. What she learned about the old world the strong preyed upon the weak, and the ones with power that supported the ones below him. They were brutally killed or destroyed by the words of the ones that ruled over the weak. They followed the ones above them like blind sheep. She didn't what her world and her kingdoms be ruled like this. So she shut herself off, becoming the 'perfected' ruler.

"Thank you." The King mumbled under his breath thankful the gods above him granted him with such a kind women. She was perfected for him. Stunning, smart, quick, a spitfire. Everything, she was simple perfected.

"My son How are you on this fine snowy white day?" The king asked gaining the mans attain.

"Fine Father. I learned something rather interesting reading the Enchiridion with the key keeper and Billy." The blond said rubbing light beard looking at the farther his eyes gliding seeing a rather interesting sight. The princess of the candy kingdom Princess Bubblegum, one of the most elegant royalty. Yet here she was in a rather reviling pink lingerie dress. It was rather surprising truly. No doubt she was here because of his foolish father. Yet, seeing a princess in such clothing was a little surprising.

"Really what was it about?" He asked looking at the child.

"A library that holds all knowledge. An old friend of Billy's may know where this immortal library lays. He lives with in the Breakfast kingdom of Aaa." He said looking at his father telling him he would be gone for a few months on his hunt of knowledge. "Ow and Gunter was playing with your drums." He said knowing it sent him off. He would have to apologist to the penguin later.

"Gunter!" He yelled soaring from the room crossing the castle.

"It's a pleasure seeing you well Princess bubblegum." He said doing a half hearten bow. "We haven't meant since the lich rose from his sealing." He said surprising the women.

"You're the child." Pb said finally realizing whom he is. He seemed extremely familiar, but she couldn't say a name. Because she didn't have his name. Yet, now she stared at those glowing blue orbs it was unmistakably.

"Watch your tongued princess. I'm far from a simple child." He spoke his words frozen themselves as his glare pierced the women's body. She flinched watching the man unbutton and tie his strange blue clothing. She heard rummer how the fire kingdom and the ice kingdom men were nothing but barbarians. A man that listened to their beast and not the knowledge as a man. "Here." The man said handing the shorter women a polar bear fur Kimono. "It'll keep you worm." He said looking at the stunning women. She hesitated at first before she finally cave in quickly throwing the strange clothing on. Naruto slightly smirked seeing the rather prideful women try not too show any weakness. Yet when she believed he wasn't watching he could see her snuggle up to the white furred coat.

"The Immortal Library?" She finally asked rather interested hearing a library titled immortal. It seemed rather interesting, something recorded in the Enchirdion had to important.

"The library contains information about well everything. The cosmic owl sibling had a massive lust for knowledge creating a library to show the world. Yet his dream was slaughtered seeing the people of the world destroy and steal his life work. Enraged he sank the library deep withing the desert never to be seen again. After hearing the world was destroyed and new life emerged he once again hoping the world changed. He was wrong watching the fire lord destroy everything about his land. Enraged he destroyed him locking his library away. And if you show hostler attain he wouldn't hesitate to destroy you." He said stating what the attention book spoke about the library.

"Why would anyone destroy such knowledge?" She asked herself already knowing the answer.

"Knowledge is the ultimate way to gain strength. Many fear something so simple. Information leaking things you rather hide from this world, or building an army to rule the world." He spoke walking through the frozen labyrinth of a castle.

"You don't think the reason the past king burned the fire kingdoms section was because they are preparing to war?" She asked looking at the man hearing the hint in his words. She knew somewhat as well. When she returned the fire kings daughter she watched as men and women are sent through brutalize pain and training. She witnessed blacksmiths working hard creating so many different weapons. From just plain swords and spears, two massive artillery guns ready to destroy a kingdom at will. Yet, she never thought they would through a world war. Would they really be so blood thirsty and greedy they would wage war?

"When a devils count is low, they fight along a demon." Naruto said saying a poor yet true state. His god-fathers spy network reported many deals between The flame lord and Huson Abadeer. A neutral evil creature meeting with a lawful evil devil meeting regularly. Something like that only lead to death and destruction.

'"I see." She said looking at the floor thinking of what the teen said. War, she never wanted to hear that word. War destroyed the old world nearly whipping out the whole human race. The only survivor was Fionna, maybe Naruto. He looked like a human male, but anything is possible. She's made up of Bubblegum after all. "Are you human?" She suddenly asked surprising the man a little.

"I was." He said once again shocking the women as she looked into his cold blue eyes.

"What do you mean by that. Did radiation mutate you?"She said looking at the man.

"When a heart is destroyed, wouldn't the body fallow?" He said walking across the bring stopping surprising the women by the sudden stop. "Kurama wake your ass up!" He yelled surprising the women again hearing what the teen yelled. She glared at him for using such a word.

**"Would you shut the hell up!"** Her eyes widen seeing a fox that would drowrf the tallest man. His fur was a light red-orange colored fox with simple glowing blood-red colored eyes with a black slits. Large rabbit like ears. Fangs showing with flesh red liquid no doubt was blood from what ever he was eating. He had massive pawns that would crush a man's skull. Nine massive tails swinging back and forth. Bubblegum was both interested in the best yet frightened as well. The best had anger just rolling off of him.

"Still pissed of old man?" Naruto said a small smirk on his face looking at the angered demon fox.

**"Child, your crossing the line between bravery and stupidity."** The fox said glaring into his partners eyes. Bubblegum watched as fire seem to storm around the best as he glared into the boys eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I crossed that line long ago." He said laughing a smile seeing the fox let out a small chuckle.

**"Indeed. You're lucky that you run into rather interesting times.**" The fox said remembering the boy getting him into fights that shocked even him. The travail to cure his father let them fight every type of mutant, raise and monster. God even if the boy was a virgin that seemed to have no interested in any form of sexual attraction. God, sometimes it was boring. He knew a hot piece of ass when he saw one. The teen just wasn't interested in any of it. He was so abscesses on curing his father he nearly locked himself from contracted. The teen needed to get laid and realized the man was now owned by the crown. Simon Petrikovwas dead, the German archaeologist was no longer alive. The man known as the Ice king lived, the crown was the only thing keeping that empty body a soul. "**Now why did you wake me. Eating a whole polar bear makes you rather tired."** He said yawning showing a bloody teeth.

"I believe you know the candy kingdom." Naruto said smiling seeing the fox grown hearing the name of the kingdom.

"**A pathetic kingdom filled with candy people. A child's dream coming true."** He said looking at the boy stopping seeing pink leads be hidden him. "You have to be shitting me." He said signing shocking his head knowing what was happening. **"I'm not going to kill you girl. Well maybe."** He mumbled the last part his predatory instinct leaking out. He loved killing things. He couldn't help but raise an eye brow seeing non-other then the Bubblegum princess.

**"Hmm, who knew she had such a dirty side to her."** Kurama spoke seeing the women's choice of dressing. "Someone had a nice night?" He asked looking at the boy. He simple shock his head causing the fox to sign.

"Grow the hell up and mate." Kurama said causing the girl to blush and Naruto just shack his head back and forth.

"Yea, Yea. I need to get to the candy kingdom." He said picking the women up getting a cute little ep from the women. "Just make sure not to over do it" He said hoping onto his partner in battle pulling the science in close knowing the foxes rather pleasure in adrenaline rush.

**"Please who do you think you're talking to. And pinky, if you do anything I will kill you."** He said a single red eyes. She simple nodded seeing the foxes grin and eyes. She wanted some DNA samples. The foxes were simple beyond average size, control fire, able to speck and had nine massive tails swinging back and forth. She wanted to know how and what was able to give the fox such a change.

"He's s demon by the way." Naruto said. "He was one of the ten beast of the Nightosphere." He explained knowing the women would want to know how those cut little foxes could become something like this. "And I'll be careful, he wasn't kidding about the killing part. So don't anger him to much." He said holding onto the fox.

"How did you to meet?" She asked looking at the teen. Why would a demon be friends with a human?

"Another tale for another time. You should get some rest. It will be a while before we reach your home." He spoke his cold look and voice back from before. The princess hesitated before nodding, she was extremely tired after all. Closing her eyes she feeling into the sweet braise of the Sandman.

"**So you going to tap that?"** The fox asked a perverted toothy grin looking at the boy.

"No." He simple said causing the fox to roll his eyes.

**"Grow up Naruto. Your father is lost, no matter what you do or try to."** The fox spoke not bothering to look at the boy trying to knock some sense into the boy.

**"Fine, just try to make a friend with her or whom ever you meet. You will lose your mind like that fool of an old man."** He said was he ran through the frozen woods. He couldn't believe he was worried about the child. Years ago he was a demon waging war destroying everyone whom stood in his way. Now he was worrying of the metal health of some brat. He wondered how his brothers and sisters would reacted hearing how their big bad brother turned soft. He could hear the insults all ready. However he was truly worried about his friends. His brother. The child spent every waking moment training, caring for his kingdom or finding ways to sure that man. A fools dream. The man known as Simon Petrikov is no longer in this world. His mind and soul shattered like glass leaving an empty body with a babbling mind. That simple, the crown was the ruler over his soul. Like glass you can't repair when it was completely shattered. You could put it back together, but in time it will once again. The only choice was to fill or replaced. The only chance to replaced someone like a father was a child or lover. And by the blonds path something like that would never happen. He at the moment didn't care from whom or how it happened. He just prayed to his father that the child would find something to cure his frozen heart.

**"I'll think about it."** The blond said knowing the fox was right. He needed to forget his father. He tried, he tried to forget him. Yet, it wasn't something that easy. He knew the man would bury him one day. He thought of banishing him knowing his was a treat to anyone he will ever make contact with. He tired anything, but wasn't that easy. He was a father no matter what. He simple closed his eyes thinking on what to do. Maybe after nearly nineteen years, maybe it was time to step out of the shadow. Make something good out of these powers.

* * *

><p><strong>And for the reason I'm rewriting this was because after reading through their where a large amount of problems. So the Ice kingdom is like Russia. Check out the first Naruto a stoke crossover. First one of it's kind.<br>**

**I own barely anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

**This rewrite is completely different from the other. Everything changed besides the location. Gaara had multiple ears in up to chapter 58. Naruto looks like the cover image. And I found a pick on tumbler of the breakfast princess, it is amazing giving it a modern day look to it. Her crown is a bow, the butter is small to the side with princess, her shirt exposed a little more breast. Just go to the page and drag the link. She did an amazing job with her.  
><strong>

**Ages.**

**Naruto. 1020. Physical twenty along with most Naruto characters that are around his age.**

**Flame princess/breakfast princess/fionna-18**

* * *

><p>"So, you're hunting down the library of Wan Shi Tong. That's a dangers places my friend." A rather rough emotionless voices spoke. His name, is Gaara of the desert. The man had shaggy short red-hair that seemed to match the color of blood. He had a strange, rather to similar blood red tattoo on his forehead for the kanji for love on top of the forehead. His eyes are an extremely emotionless green pupils eyes. He had rather pale skin, even if he lived with in a desert. Strange pitch black rings around his eyes. A birth mark, makeup, or simple lack of sleep because of a 'curse'. He had a simple slim build with light muscle mass. Showing that he didn't really on hand-to-hand combat. He had multiple earrings in each ear.<p>

He wore a simple black and crimson long-sleeve shirt with several buttons and pants that match the color of his shirt. He wore simple dark red pants with a small gourd tied to his hip. His uniform shocked the robe wearing ices assassin rather greatly. Last time he saw his old friend he wore a blanked of rages and a massive gourd on his back showing a mop of red hair and his green eyes. He seemed way to formal.

"I know, most who enter his home are destroyed. All i need is the secret of the gems." He said taking a small sip from the bottle sake. The desert made some of the most amazing sake. It's rare getting a bottle. The plants that grow here are amazing for everything. Food, drinks, medical, even poison believe it or not, but the plants are rare. They are extremely rare, amazingly rare.

"I know you well enough Naruto. You will try to find the secrets why you're alive. The secrets of chakra, and the lich." He said sipping the drink as he looked at the blond that sat in front of him. His blond hair, messy, untamed, grey. The pressure has been getting to him. Last time they meet his hair out lit the sun. Now it's dull. His blue ices eyes, still shinning from his power stronger than the last time. Yet, weaker. His skin lightly tan showing no hint of being a ice nord. He had a light scar going across his lip. Three whisker birth marks on each cheek.

He wore white baggy clothing made to simple worm the body, yet because of the thickness of the clothing is used for rather well armor. Nothing able to protected you from a massive sword, just simple arrows and small weapons. He wore a simple dark blue and black jacket that ended between his knees. He had a belt wrapped around his waist holding simple needs to survive. He finished with plain black sandals and gloves with two massive metal plates tide to his arm with multiple symbols written within.

"Should have know you would know that. I don't believe Wan Shi Tong will see me as a threat to his library. Being respected among the kitsune will gain me his trust. On top of that, I see no need to steal or destroy anything he has." Naruto said knowing fully well the spirit harmed no soul if they respected his belongings.

"Knowledge, comes in many form my friend. It can be more tempting than the highest stack of gold, the most beautiful women." He said taking another sip trying his best to abandon this dream of curing his fathers state of mind. The labyrinth that man is trapped within in that no one can escape. His soul is forever trapped with in the gem. To destroy the gem, is to destroy him. His best choices is let the man finally know peaces.

"I know Gaara. Stop using logic and put trust in me." Naruto said looking at the red head. It's nice to catch up with his old friend, but the only reason he's hear is to find the library. They called him 'of the desert' for a reason.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I can't help you. Where the library may be is within the breakfast kingdom." He said his voices showing that he's truly sorry.

"I see. Is the kingdom still recovering for the war with the wave?" He asked remembering how they, the fruit kingdom waged war against the wave. The war didn't concern his land. He couldn't gain anything, or lose anything. He wanted to stay out of this useless hundred year war waged by lords long dead. He had to prepare for the war coming. In this world, they're are only two worrier born kingdoms. His own and the fire nation. And the fire kingdom's clans made his look like jokes.

"Yes, they lost half of their land. I don't understand however. A places like the wave could survive in this brutal land." Gaara said truly not understanding. Why the people that lived on tropical islands want a massive desert lad?

"I see, had the princess girl rose to power?" He asked not sure what happened to the rulers.

"Yes, her mother and father were publicly executed after the war. Leaving a fifteenth year old girl in charge of a kingdom taking care of a new born and a year old. Naruto, this may come randomly. The girls mind is wounded. Mush like your own. Help her." He said knowing the blond will leave soon.

"I will. No one should see a sight like that at a tender age. But I can't promise you anything with a romantic." He said as the two princes rose from their sets.

"Oh and another thing." He said rather happily surprising him lightly. His smile, it went from ear to ear. It scared him, completely out of his character.

"What?" He asked shacking the mans arm thanking him for everything.

"I'm getting married in a few months." He said shocking the blond completely.

"That's great dude. Finally becoming a king. So, who's the unlucky gal?" Naruto asked completely surprised hearing what the redhead just told him.

"Matsuri." He said further shocking the blond.

"Your student?" He asked looking at the redhead as he simple chuckle.

"Yea, shocking to me as well. And here's some more shocking news. She wants the wedding in the ice castle." He said a smile seeing the further shocked look from the blond. Yea, they are allies, amazingly so. Yet, no one wanted to step foot in another kingdom. One is a standard hundred degrees on a average day. While the other one is cold enough to freezes your piss.

"Why?" Naruto asked completely dumbfounded hearing a native form this desert kingdom wanted to have her wedding from a places like his home.

"Her father is an Ice nomad, he always told stories of the winter wonderland." He stated causing the blond to laugh. Yea, every animal there large enough to tear a grown man apart. Yep, his little wonderland.

"I laugh too when she said that." Gaara said a smile. "But, she always wanted to see the colors. Meet the people, see her father's family. So When she heard that the princes of ices is my brother. She flipped." He said looking at his friend hoping that they could do that.

"Don't know about a few months. After all, the girl we lose are virginity to is the women we marry." Naruto said rubbing his blond beard. He needed a shave. "I'll come talk to you when I return from the library, but if I'm not back by the end of the month. Go find a girl named Samui."

"Thank you." Gaara said a large smile. Naruto simple smiled saying good by before vanishing.

"Can't use the damn door can he." Gaara mumbled using the sand to close the open window. He couldn't understand why he couldn't use a damn door like a normal person. Oh yea, he isn't normal at all.

**WITH NARUTO.**

"Damn that was fast." Naruto mumbled as he stepped of the train. Because of the massive sizes of the desert, and waistlines. A train station is set up in ever settlement. It took a single day to reach the breakfast kingdom. Rather impressive if you ask him, it would takes days alone to reach the half way point. This is a lot better than ridding on the damn foxes or simple walking. A lot better.

**"Yes, rather relaxing."** A voices spoke as red eyes open around the fur wrapped around his neck. Being able to change your shape is amazing. At the moment he's the sizes of a small kit.

"It is. I'm surprised they took care of the passengers so well." He said truly surprised. He need to start funding a train station.

"Freezes!" A rather load man voices echoed aimed directly at the blond. He simple signed ye chuckle. He signed because he knew something would happen. And chuckled because freezing people is his thing.

**"Should have kept are mouths shut." **Kurama whispered knowing something like this would happen. He eyes locked on a team of guards. Assuming the top of the top seeing their shinny weapons and armor. The front running, must be the captain or leader of the little group. His armor golden and black, massive halbert held in hand, a old age weapon strapped to his chest as he held a great sword in his hand. The shield it self covered most of his body.

"Come on guys, just stepped off the damn train." Naruto said hand on his head legs spread as the group of soldiers closed in.

"We're not here to arrest you. Gaara-sama sent a message of your arriving. Are far lady wises to meet you privately." The captain spoke looking at the powerful warrior.

**"She wants the D!"** Kurama yelled a grin on his faces as the guards glared at the demon as Naruto started to sweet lightly. He's powerful, he isn't the damn Ice princes just because of his blood. Titles aren't earned from sharing of the blood. They are given by the ones below you. This, blood line though the world isn't something he believed. He can't destroy a kingdom even if the four clans of ices and snow granted him with his title.

"He, sorry demon. You know how it is." He said looking at the man. They all simple looked at the strange man before ignoring the comment.

"Follow me." The captain said before they started walking toward the palaces.

**WITH BP.**

"Why are you putting makeup on?" A small girl maybe five asked looking up at her older sister. The girl had light waffle colored skin, deep brown hair and eyes. She had eyes filled with life, her cheeks still chubby form baby fat. She wore a simple red and white dress with red sandals and a small boy wrapped around her waist.

"Because, I have a very important meeting today." She said looking at herself in her four mirrors. The breakfast princess is a stunning young women. She has flawless light yellow shin with light blush on her checks. Her eyes are a deep chocolate brown. Lushes full lips, beautiful white hair curved at the the bottom. Her figure many called perfect. She had average, yet perky breast that would fit perfect within a mans hand. A slim, yet not over done. Her waist the perfected sizes as he legs seemed to go on forever.

She wore a new style of dress than her average princess meetings. Her crown of bacon no longer on her head. Replaced by a simple little bow with a design of a pieces of bacon. She wore a different style of her normal dress. Still wearing her pieces of bread, and beacon design just shifted a little. Her top a darker brown, without the massive cheats pieces or the top reviling her breast. Her skirt wasn't as long as normal. It didn't past her knees as didn't stand out. Just a simple skirt you would buy in a small story. Well one in the upper district. She finished with light pure white high heels. Nothing over the top. Just two inches, nothing over the top like sixes inches. Girls wearing heels like that don't impress.

"With a prince?" She asked putting her own makeup on. Even if it didn't look that clean. She's only five after all.

"Yes." She said putting the finish touches ignoring the light in her sisters eyes.

"Really! Is he cool, handsome, strong?" She started to ask her mouth asking questions quicker than her sister could understand. She smiled lightly bopping the girl in the forehead. The small girl completely stopped blinking before looking back up.

"What are we talking about again?" She asked completely forgetting about the small conversation.

"A princes is visiting me today. Yes he's strong, he's not that wealthy, and I'm not sure what he looks like." She said knowing that those questions were coming. Thank god for that little buttons. Her whole family had the small thing. Push lightly on the right spot, and they would forget everything in the last minute. Her father used it on her all the time. A lot just for fun.

"Will he be my new brother?" She asked completely innocent as she looked at her sisters blushing faces. 'Why are her checks red?' She asked herself rather lost.

"I don't know." She answered not sure herself. PB called her a few days ago talking about the princes of ices. How kind he is, even with a strong and mysterious feel. A body of every women dream. His stunning glowing blue eyes. His cute, yet beast like whisker marks. His warming personality that seemed to make you feel safe as possible. Putting it simple, she described her fantasy man.

"Can I meet him?" She asked extremely existed. She went to her first royal meeting yesterday. And all she saw are princess. She never notices one man standing there. She asked her sister and she told her not many kings nor prince in the world. She was rather sad. After being read so many books where a mighty handsome princes safes the day.

"Madam." A voices spoke gaining her attain. "The guest has arrived. Do you wish to meet him in the offices?" He said looking at the young women waiting for her answer.

"In here is fine. Thank you Drew." She said quickly putting her makeup away ignoring the grown man's chuckle. One thing she hated the most, most guard thought her as a little sister. No a grown women that is fully copyable taking care of her land.

"Try not to embraces yourself to much." He said a smile seeing the glare from the girl. No matter what she tried, they just couldn't stop see that little girl that rode on their backs all the time playing warrior princess. Something like that for so many years left a mark. With that he left the room leaving only the three in the room. He could trust the prince. The man aimed to shatter the curse that began this world. And he would blindly follow him to achieve this goal. He couldn't imagine seeing little Celia leading an army into battle. "You may enter." He said looking at the blond. He simple bowed before calmly walking in to the room.

"So you're the princes." Celia said rather impressed as she studied the blond princes. He seemed to be under amazing stress looking only twenty with grey hair, or dull blond hair. That and he needed a shave. Other than that, he's every girls dream. Strong, genital by his pose, he seemed rather kind as he smiled bowing to her.

"Hai hima." He started before looking at the little girl behind her leg pecking out ones here and there. "I swore I just saw a ninja." He said his voices changing to a more play like tone. He smiled seeing her pop out again before hiding ones again.

"I just saw a little princess, but I swear she disappeared." He said sounding amazing giving the women a light smile as her sister laughed.

"Here I am!" She shouted showing herself to the man as he acted like she surprised him.

"My goodness. Is this the ninja princess?" He asked looking at the small girl.

"No silly. I'm Angel!" She said a large toothy smile even if she's missing some teeth. "The second, and the best princess!" She yelled posing her child nature showing as the blond smiled seeing the girl. He's a sucker for little kids. He couldn't understand how someone could be cold towards them.

"Well that explains everything, your the kingdoms own little angel." He said rubbing her hair. She giggled wrapping her tiny hands around his own.

"Up!" She yelled a toothy grin seeing how tall the blond is.

"Okay." Naruto said a smile before throwing his arm up. The small girl screamed a large grin on her face. This counted as the girl laughed and cheered each time the blond lift her into the sky. Her sister never did this with her nor the guards.

"This is so fun!" She yelled loving ever minute of this.

"Angel that's enough. The grownups need to talk alone." She said showing her sister away. "Go play with Rose. And don't think about getting into the frosting cellar." She said looking at her. The girl giggle at the last part before skipping out of the room.

"Cute girl." Naruto said following the princess to a small two setting table. "But, I must ask. What happen with the frosting cellar?" He asked looking at the girl trying his best to keep his eyes away from her breast.

"Her and Rose sneaked into a small frosting cellar. They ended up eating all the frosting by themselves." She said still rather mad about the whole ordeal.

"They're kids. I highly doubted she knew it was wrong. Anyway those cavity's alone are punishment enough." He said a smile imagining such a humorists sight.

"They did, but it belonged to the people.I don't care if Angel had some teeth puled. Letting something pass like that would developed a horrible habit." She said looking at the man wondering how he didn't think of that.

"I don't know the responsibility. My people don't really on the royalty to feed or protected them." Naruto said knowing each clan survived using their own ways for years now.

"What do you mean?" She asked competently unknowing about his kingdom.

"The ices kingdom is split into four different clans. The only job that the rule has is to keep them happy." He explained not ignoring the both glare an worried look.

"Don't worry, I'm not here t kidnap you. I'm only here to find the Library of Wan Shi Tong." He said his eyes becoming a chilled cold as he looked into her beautiful brown.

"I don't trust you." She said causing the blond to raise his eyebrow as he looked at the breakfast princess. "The library is a dangers places. A risk to my people. Until you gain my trust. You shall never set foot into that places." She said looking at the blond locking eyes. She isn't one to bow down to a pretty boy.

"I see." Naruto said a smile on his faces looking at the girl. Let the games begin.

**END OF CHAPTER two  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review, follow, spread, tag or what every you do. And I'm looking for a good artiest since I suck, I'm hoping someone with a kind heart will draw a a few pics of the story for me. And yes this is free, I'm writing this for your and my own pleasure. ****I own nothing. Well mainly for a new cover image.  
><strong>

"Why do you want to locate the library?" She asked looking at the hot blond. Someone travailing all they way here just so they could fine this mystery library. Nothing like this happened often. The last man asking for this was before she was born.

"My father is cursed with madness, like you know first hand. The Gems in his crown slowly drove him mad. I'm hoping his collection will know something about a cure besides death" Naruto said drinking from his glass of tea. He didn't bother lying at this point, he needed to gain the women's trust to get there. He's an open book from this point forth. "That and a few other goals I have in mind."

"Like what?" She asked looking at the blond.

"A spell to enter the fire kingdom, how to slay a immortal demon, the lich and how I'm alive." He said surprising the women rather greatly.

"Why would you need an entrances into the fire kingdom?" She asked looking at the blond. Couldn't he use a simple fire-proof spell?

"Encase of the rumors are true." He simple said looking at the stunning women. Maybe this little trust game wouldn't be as horrible as he believed.

"Rumors?"

"A rumor is going around saying that the fire lord and Hunson Abadeer are creating an army. I fear that they're aiming to rule the very world." He said feeling rather bad seeing the fear shown in the women's eyes. He couldn't blame the women however. Watching your parents being executed before your very eyes. Because her father began a war that he was bound to be defeated. Sometimes in war numbers or training meant nothing. When a human becomes something a demon would fear, when they lose all sense of humanity. When they lust over the threat of battle. When they become demon, a seventh swords men.

"You can't be serious." She said fear truly showing as she looked at the princes. War, a world she never wished she would speck or hear again. This kingdom was ones so powerful, but when her fathers greed caused him to wage war on the Wave country everything changed. Even at a tender age she watched her parents and multiple other family members and friends skulls roll.

"I wish I was, but as I said it's a mere rumor. But, the Fire kingdom like my own are a village made from war tribes. They're own bodies are created for war. Princess, you don't have many choices. If you write a treaty with them all toy love will be sent to war or supporting a war. If you resets, you will have to build allies and an army. The choices is yours." He said looking into her fear full eyes feeling sad. Seeing this girl in this state of mind.

"What about the lich? I thought you, PB, and Fionna destroyed it?" She asked looking at the man rather lost. When the lich was finally revived, nearing activating his well of power. What she was told that the prince of ices appear slaying the lich and saving everyone.

"The Lich is no average life form. It's simple a destroyed body and mind corrupted by magic and radiation. When his body is destroyed he can simple travail into a new host. And I have yet discovered who this new host is." He said looking at the women trying his best to explain this. He himself knew little nothing about this strange creature besides what he just told her.

"And they reason your alive?" She asked wondering about this one the most. She blushed seeing the blond take his kimono off lifting his mesh shirt up showing her his chest and abs. However pure terror filled her eyes seeing the massive scares covering his chest. Each one covering his heart. He should be dead, no one could possible survive so many wounds to the heart. Ice covered the shoulder.

"You're immortal?" She asked looking at the blond rather shocked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I was born human. Yet I watched the bombs dropped onto the world." He said counting shocking the women.

"What happened?" She asked looking at the blond completely surprised.

"Well Last thing I remember is being stabbed by Marchall. The damn psycho must have drunk vampire, demon or his own blood." He said trying to figure this out himself.

"What?" She asked looking at the blond.

"You know Marceline?" He asked looking at the women.

"I heard of the vampire queen yes." She said causing the blond to chuckle slightly.

"Sorry. I gave her that nickname when I found her first base." He said laughing remembering what happened. One minute he was looking through a super market. Than she flew over bright red eyes yelling about playing the guitar. After telling her its a base and showing her a quick rift he called her the vampire queen. It seems her little stage named stayed the same.

"She's not a queen?" She asked rather lost.

"Oh no. She's a demon given immortality from her stepmother near death. Simon and I ran into her a few days after that. We travailed until I was around seventeen. Everything went from hell. Her step brother, the true vampire lord went insane from drinking nonhuman blood or the color red. He thought the best way to keep her safe was to kill her. I was there, he killed me. I woke up however Ices covering my chest and the ability to control those elements." He said opening his palm as wind, ices and water floated around his hand.

"All I remember is when everything went dark I head "Mother will always be here." He started rubbing his forehead.

"I woke up with a skull of the boy in my hand and those hate and scarred red eyes. Everything changed that day. She ignored me completely. The only thing she done was use me for survive against demon hunters and the sun light. It still amazes me to this end. Where someone calls you a monster for doing nothing but protecting them." He said a sad smile on his faces remembering the past. Why is he still like this? After everything she did. Leaving him on his own calling himself a demon. Yet he still loved her as much as the days before everything went to hell. He's such a fool for feeling like this.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said surprise not hidden within her voices. She's completely shocked. What she heard the women even with her bad girl personality is rather loving. She would never imagine he doing something like that.

"No need. You weren't alive nor apart of it." He said before putting his clothing back on feeling the side effects.

"Are you okay?" She asked seeing the blond seem to be slightly sick.

"I'm an Ice nord. When are blood leaves are body it nearly freezes. This heat can kill me rather fast. These cloths channel my magic cooling me off." He explained looking at the only thing he didn't have was his hood on.

"Your sister is a rather interesting girl." He said looking at the door a light smile on his faces.

"What?" Celia asked before a gilt giggled behind the door.

""You caught me." She giggled running into the room a terrified looking fox in her arms.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked looking at the mighty demon fox in her arms. He couldn't help but raise an eye brow seeing multiple whisker marks missing.

"**Help me child. She's a fucking psycho."** He whispered looking at the blond fear shown in his eyes. "Gahh!" He yelled as the little girl ripped a whisker from his checks.

"Those are bad words baby." she said looking at the small creature as he cried.

**"Why bobby-jay Why?"** He asked crying causing the blond to burst out laughing.

"Are you okay?" The princess asked watching the blond fall from his seat holding his sides.

"The mighty demon of the Ninth gate of hell is crying beaten by a three year old!" The blond laughed before he cursed feeling his beard hair being ripped out by the girl.

The princess couldn't help but faces palm seeing what is now happening. The blond would cures her sister pulling hair out of his beard. The fox would laugh only for his whiskers to be pulled out. And it happened again and again. 'Men.' Was her only thought looking at the two males attaching like idiots.

"Enough!" She yelled taking charge. The blond quickly got up looking at the women as if she's his staff Sargent. The fox left the girls arm changing into a four foot demon. He himself doing the same thing.

"Yes ma'am." The said as both princess looked at the man rather strangely.

'Strange.' She thought looking at the two before signing. "I must apologizes for my sisters acts." The princes said lightly bowing in front of the two very strange creatures that stood in front of her.

"Why are you apologizing?" Naruto asked tilting his head rather lost.

**"You didn't comment the act. So why?"** Kurama asked tilting his own head.

"Never mind, both of you are strange." She said falling into her chair. Her little sister standing rather close to the strange white haired man.

**"Hey! I may be strange. But he's a damn idiot!"** Kurama yelled looking at the stunning women.

"What was that fuzzball?" Naruto asked looking at the fox.

**"Not only an idiot, but deaf as well. Ain't he a catch?"** He asked looking at the women. Smirking seeing the little blush.

"You want to go?" Naruto asked slight magic releasing glaring at the fox.

**"Bring it bitch."** Kurama said breathing small flames looking at the man.

"I chose you angel!" He yelled scaring the fox as the small girl launched onto his faces.

"Bad foxy!" She giggled pulling two whiskers.

**"Mercy! Mercy!"** He screamed in pain as the girl pulled on his whiskers.

"That's enough Angel." Naruto said looking at the girl.

"Okay." She said before humming a small tun leaving the fox before hopping into her sisters lap.

"You got beat by a little girl." Naruto said chuckling looking at the small fox.

**"Sush human. I'm the mighty Nine-tailed demon!**" He screamed before a book slammed into him. **"What was that for?"** He asked glaring at the women.

"For being an idiot." She dead pinned looking at the strange fox.

"Ha you're the idiot!" Naruto yelled before a book smacked into his own skull. "Hmm, Tale of the Forgotten Shinobi." He said as the teen blushed servile. She didn't mean to throw that book. That's her alone time reading, the one with rather interesting writing. "I didn't know you're a fan of my writing." Naruto said causing the women to turn a darker shade of red.

**"Well, I'm rather surprised. A princess masturbating to your books. How ironic."** The fox said laying down yawning slightly.

"What's that?" Angel asked looking at her blushing sister.

"Well it means." Naruto started before the women covered his mouth.

"Gross!" She yelled taking her hand away glaring at the immortal. "Did you just lick my hand?" She asked not really believing the strange man just done. He's over a thousand years old, how come he's still acting like a child.

"You know. I could lick somewhere else." Naruto giggled looking at the women a sly grin. It's all a joking matter after all.

"Get out!" She yelled counting blushing as she glared at the white-haired man.

"Fine, fine." Naruto said before shattering into nothing.

"Goodbye." The fox said rather mad and rather lost as well. When the hell did the blond replaces himself with a clone?

**WITH THE REAL NARUTO**

"Damn clone." The man said rubbing his forehead newspaper in hand. Some of the breakfast kingdoms finest with a small cup of wine. To his surprise this kingdom, much unlike the candy kingdom. They served other food and drinks other than breakfast food. Even if it's only . "Hmm interesting. The wave signing an alliances with the fire nation. A disagreement with the citizens arose starting a war. What are you thinking Yagura. Isodu would never allow this to happen." He mumbled remembering the small child he meet travailing through the wave. He trained the boy personally how to water bend and use his twin hook staff. When he finally become the leader he held a strong scenes of moral codes. Even if he held the execution for the breakfast kingdoms king and queen.

He couldn't blame the child and knew where he was coming from. A war lasting a hundred years because a greedy father and son. If he didn't invade the capital the war would last another hundred years. And he himself would have to bring both to a stand still. Even if the Ice nords are warrior born, death without a reason that is understandable in nothing but slaughter. Only protecting the ones you love; or to protected yourself can be understandable for murder. He knew him, he would never join someone looking for war.

"Seems I have work to do." He mumbled knowing the people in this kingdom are scared. They just finished a war with the wave, they're now joining a alliances with the most war loving kingdom in the world. "This world was nearly destroyed because of war." The blond mumbled leaning back into his chair rubbing his forehead. This worlds scars ran deep. The old ones that ruled nothing but forgotten pigmies, or simple mutated beast. A chunk from the world torn out leaving a great scar. You can see whats left floating above the world. And yet, they all still chases death and destruction.

Not one understanding something so simple. The ones that chase death shall meet the reaper in the end. And he shall be most unforgiving. For sending souls of the ones he watches over. The ones that are hero's, worshipers, innocent, the souls that have yet to bloom their full strange. And he shall fall upon the, to torcher he within the valley of unforgiven. Until the next death takes his places. For all souls need rest.

"This world will never see the end of war." He mumbled leaving a small bag of gold before leaving ignoring the waiter yelling at him. "Just keep it!" He yelled back knowing the man would chances him down. This places is based off old world France. The waiters tip is in the check. And frankly, he had so much gold and bills he needed to be sent on a spending trip. Or get a wife.

Naruto simple stopped mid step seeing a rather stunning women shopping within a small flower shop. Believe it or not the desert has some of the most interesting, stunning, yet deadly flowers in the world. And the women that smiled and waved towards the grey haired man was truly mesmerized by this women. A stunning slim, yet athletic build. Stunning slightly pale white skin showing that she's no native of this land. He himself would guess the Ice or wave kingdom. Her long raven dark hair ending mid-waist.

"Such a deadly flower." Kurama said wrapping his self around the blonds neck. "Those flowers are rather deadly. Tasteless, scentless. Seems someone has a target in mind. It's been sometimes scenes we meet a kunoichi." The fox said his tails swinging back and forth as the princes walked towards the women.

"Guild of assassins maybe. I heard from Gwyn that the assassins are targeting one of the rules of desert." Naruto whispered walking inside the small store.

"Possible. Who knows, you might pull that BS from your books." The fox said before shutting his eyes. The main character Natsu, seemed to be able to switch the villains cause by talking. He called it the bull shit no jutsu.

"Maybe." He said before glancing at a small white flower. Ironic, they had the desert angel flower. A flower with immortal beauty.

"You know, it's rare seeing an Ice nord all the way out here." The unknown women said looking back at the whiskered face man.

"I'm actually here for business with the princess. Names Uzumaki Naruto by the way." He said waiting in line with the stunning women.

"Yuki Haku." She said studding the man knowing he did the something himself moments ago. And frankly, she loved what she sees.

"Pleasure, but If i may. Why is a native of the wave all they way here?" Naruto asked looking at the women.

"And who do you think I'm from the wave?" She asked looking at the princes of ices. The guild of assassins are given hundreds of request to put the princes down. Yet, after losing fifty recruits, twenty members, ten teachers, and a founder. All not making it into the places, They strictly outlawed anyone from trying the contracted.

"You just told me." He simple said looking at the assassin.

"Well, smart, strong, and rather handsome. What a prizes." She said a rather small smirk growing.

"Wow, never been complemented by an angel." He said causing the women to smile.

"Wow how original." She smirked hearing those angel lines millions of times before.

"The man is no original flirt." He said watching the women pay for her flowers before doing the same. "The desert angel. Something legend for it's immortal beauty even in death. Seems to fit someone I just meet." The princes said giving the women the small flower.

"Now that's original. Usefully it's a rose." She said placing the flower in her hair.

"Tell me Uzumaki. Will such a might princes make me grateful with a date?" She asked looking at the man.

"Who am I to decline." He said as the women slight smiled.


End file.
